Victreebel
Victreebel (Japanese: ウツボット Utsubotto) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Victreebel is the only member in its evolutionary family to have visible teeth. Two sharp teeth are located at its large mouth. Its eyes are located directly under the mouth. It has two vines, one with a large leaf, and the other with a bulb at the end. Special abilities All Victreebel have the ability Chlorophyll. Chlorophyll increases Victreebel's Speed when the sun is out. Victreebel lure their prey in by emitting a sweet scent. When the Pokémon goes inside Victreebel's mouth, it is swallowed whole. Evolution Victreebel is the evolved form of Weepinbell, and is the final evolutionary form of Bellsprout. Weepinbell evolves into Victreebel at any given level, by use of a Leaf Stone. Game info Game locations |type= |redblue=Evolve Weepinbell (Blue only) |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Weepinbell |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Weepinbell |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Weepinbell |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Weepinbell (LeafGreen only) |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Weepinbell |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Weepinbell |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Weepinbell |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Weepinbell (White only) |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Weepinbell |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=Said to live in huge colonies deep in jungles, although no one has ever returned from there. |yellow=Lures prey with the sweet aroma of honey. Swallowed whole, the prey is melted in a day, bones and all. |gold=Acid that has dissolved many prey becomes sweeter, making it even more effective at attracting prey. |silver=This horrifying plant Pokémon attracts prey with aromatic honey, then melts them in its mouth. |crystal=Once ingested into this Pokémon's body, even the hardest object will melt into nothing. |ruby=Victreebel has a long vine that extends from its head. This vine is waved and flicked about as if it were an animal to attract prey. When an unsuspecting prey draws near, this Pokémon swallows it whole. |sapphire=Victreebel has a long vine that extends from its head. This vine is waved and flicked about as if it were an animal to attract prey. When an unsuspecting prey draws near, this Pokémon swallows it whole. |emerald=The long vine extending from its head is waved about as if it were a living thing to attract prey. When an unsuspecting victim approaches, it is swallowed whole. |firered=Lures prey into its mouth with a honeylike aroma. The helpless prey is melted with a dissolving fluid. |leafgreen=Said to live in huge colonies deep in jungles, although no one has ever returned from there. |diamond=It pools in its mouth a fluid with a honeylike scent, which is really an acid that dissolves anything. |pearl=It pools in its mouth a fluid with a honeylike scent, which is really an acid that dissolves anything. |platinum=It pools in its mouth a fluid with a honeylike scent, which is really an acid that dissolves anything. |heartgold=Acid that has dissolved many prey becomes sweeter, making it even more effective at attracting prey. |soulsilver=This horrifying plant Pokémon attracts prey with aromatic honey, then melts them in its mouth. |black=It pools in its mouth a fluid with a honeylike scent, which is really an acid that dissolves anything. |white=It pools in its mouth a fluid with a honeylike scent, which is really an acid that dissolves anything. |black 2=It pools in its mouth a fluid with a honeylike scent, which is really an acid that dissolves anything. |white 2=It pools in its mouth a fluid with a honeylike scent, which is really an acid that dissolves anything. |x=Said to live in huge colonies deep in jungles, although no one has ever returned from there. |y=Once ingested into this Pokémon's body, even the hardest object will melt into nothing.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |border= |rbspr=RB 071 front.png |yspr=Y 071 front.png |grnspr=GR 071 front.png |gldspr=G 071 front.png |slvspr=S 071 front.png |cryspr=C 071 front.gif |rbysapspr=RS 071 front.png |emeraldspr=E 071 front.gif |frlgspr=FRLG 071 front.png |dpspr = DP 071 front.png |ptspr = DP 071 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 071 front.png |bwspr=Victreebel BW.gif |xyspr = Victreebel XY.gif}} Appearances Anime James owned a Victreebel that evolved from a Weepinbell he previously owned. However it would constantly try to eat him whenever he used it in battle. *James' Victreebel *Red's Victreebel Trivia *Its name may be derived from "victory" and "bell". *It may have been based on the Nepenthes carnivore plant family, a plant that attracts then eats bugs that shares remarkable physical similarities with this Pokémon. Gallery 071Victreebel_OS_anime.png 071Victreebel OS anime 2.png 071Victreebel AG anime.png 071Victreebel_Dream.png 071Victreebel_Pokemon_Stadium.png ca:Victreebel pl:Victreebel Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon